riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Cockrell
Chris Cockrell is a musician originating from California but has since relocated to Germany. Following a brief tenure as one of the founding members of Kyuss, Cockrell developed a moniker known as Vic du Monte leading into his namesake project upon moving to Germany in the 2000s. Biography Sons of Kyuss and Solarfeast (1987 - 1995) Kyuss formed in 1987 jamming under the name Katzenjammer (German slangword for "Hangover" archaic, literally "moaning of a cat") before eventually deciding upon Sons of Kyuss. Brant Bjork selected the name from the undead monster found in the 1st edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons roleplaying game book Fiend Folio. In 1989 the band recorded their eponymous debut EP, Sons of Kyuss and self-releasing this EP in 1990. Cockrell contributes bass to this EP though would leave the band by the time work would begin on their first album, with Nick Oliveri taking over the bass role. Notably two songs from the EP with Cockrell's bass performance appear on Wretch. After his departure from Kyuss Cockrell would form a new band in Solarfeast, a quartet mixing desert rock with punk rock. Their only studio album was released in 1995 on El Camino Records, Brant Bjork's first personal label. Vic du Monte (2002 - Present) With a relocation to Chicago and later returning to California, Cockrell would further develop his Vic du Monte persona into his first band known as Vic du Monte's Idiot Prayer. Signing to Duna Records and releasing Prey For The City in 2005. Vic's band would tour North America and Europe alongside Brant Bjork and The Bros in support of the album. That same year Cockrell would form another incarnation of Vic du Monte known as Vic du Monte's Persona Non Grata, releasing their eponymous debut the same year via Cargo Records. Thsi incarnation would feature James Childs from Idiot Prayer but also feature legendary desert rock drummer Alfredo Hernández. Touring throughout Europe the Persona Non Grata lineup would release a second album in Autoblond circa 2009 and then a third album in Barons & Bankers in 2010. At some point around this time Cockrell would also re-locate to Germany. In 2013 Cockrell would appear as a guest for Vista Chino's only album Peace. He would also tour with guitarist Timm Beier throughout Italy. A new variation on the Vic du Monte moniker would form the next year known as Vic du Monte Berlin Band with some touring to follow. The next year Persona Non Grata would reform again to release Pagen Holiday and tour Europe in support. After the Persona non Grata tour the Berlin Band would be the main Vic du Monte project, eventually renaming themselves Vic du Monte and The Downshifters in 2017. This lineup would record a session at Abbey Road Studios the same year and still actively perform in Germany. Bands *'Kyuss' - Bass (1987 - 1991) *'Solarfeast' - Guitar, Vocals (1992 - 1995) *'Vic du Monte' - Guitar, Vocals (2002 - Present) Discography *'Kyuss' - Sons of Kyuss (EP) (1990, Self-released) *'Kyuss' - Wretch (Album) (1991, Dali; Bass on two tracks) *'Solarfeast' - Solarfeast (Album) (1995, El Camino) *'Vic du Monte's Idiot Prayer' - Prey For The City (Album) (2005, Duna Records) *'Vic du Monte's Persona Non Grata' - Split Connection Vol. 1 (Split with Re Dinamite) (2009, Go Down) *'Vic du Monte's Persona Non Grata' - Autoblond (2009, Self-Released) *'Vic du Monte's Persona Non Grata' - Barons & Bankers (2010, Go Down Records) *'Vic du Monte's Persona Non Grata' - Pagen Holiday (2015, Spira Records) Vic du Monte Lineups *'Chris Cockrell' aka Vic du Monte - Guitar, Piano, Harmonica, Vocals (2002 - Present) *'Timm Beier' - Guitar (2014 - Present) *'Sascha Bauer' - Bass (2017 - Present) *'Thiemo Deinert' - Drums (2017 - Present) *'Matt Kistler' - Guitar, Vocals (2002 - 2006?) *'David Mallchok' - Bass, Vocals (2002 - 2006?) *'James Childs' - Keyboards, Vocals (2002 - 2016?) *'Jeremy Jiannoni' - Drums (2002 - 2006?) *'Alfredo Hernández' - Drums (2005 - 2016?) (Persona Non Grata) *'Dylan Roche' - Bass (2010 - 2013?) External Links *Vic du Monte on Facebook *Vic du Monte on Discogs References Category:Artist Category:Chris Cockrell Category:Vic du Monte Category:Kyuss Category:Desert Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Punk Rock Category:Duna Records